mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shepherd Is Out
The final level of Nuclear War 2 Walkthrough The Player takes control of Salmon. Price, Sergeant Al Harbi and Salmon get in techinal and Salmon drives while Al Harbi and Price shoot. They follow Shepherd. They come across Baker but Al Harbi is shot and the car flips. They then get on a Zodiac a follow Shepherd through a river. They make it to Yistletaw and Shepherd drives into a Pave Low but Price shoots making it crash followed by Salmon and Price. Salmon finds Shepherd severely injured and approaches him but Shepherd attacks. Shepherd puts a knife into Salmon's stomach. He explains why he is doing this then prepares to shoot before Price interferres. Getting into fist fight and Salmon trying to get the gun. Salmon pulls at the knife and throws it into Shepherd's chest and used every ounce of his strength to dodge an attack of Shepherd's and stabs him killing the most wanted terrorist ever then Price and Nikolai escape. Transcript Briefing (Devil's status is shown. The logo changes to the Opfor, Wolf and 141 logo.) Ingame (Level starts off with Price and Jamie running to a techincal and jumping into it.) *Captain Price: Jamie, get in the car! (He gets in. Chase part 1 same as escape from Sand In My Shoes. He starts driving.) *Captain Price: Let's go! We can't let Shepherd escape. (He chases him. several enemy vehicles from behind roll in front of him.) *Al Harbi: Watch for the cars. By the way, I'm Sergeant Al Harbi. Al Asad had the wrong intel. We'll avenge is falsely given information. (They continue along a sharp corner.) (More vehicles roll over. Salmon successfully dodges the cars that roll over in front.) *Captain Price: Nice driving! (They get to a gap and jump it but a sniper gunshot is heard and Al Harbi is shot dead.) *Captain Price: Al Harbi is dead! (Salmon hits a rock and they flip over.) *Captain Salmon: NO! (They wake up and see Shepherd heading for the Zodiacs. Captain Price and Salmon jump on one. Boat Ride. They go after him.) *Captain Price: Watch for those Little Birds! (They make across tight corners and sharp areas.) *Captain Price: Watch for that Little Bird! Take paces of manuver! (They dodge the helicopter's guns.) *Captain Price: Watch for those rocks! (They make it pass the rocks a go pass some places.) *Captain Salmon: Like what your seeing? (They go around some rough edges.) *Shepherd: Avatar One! Gimme a sitrep, over! *Avatar One: Roger that, Wardog 5-6 on standby. Pave Low's down stream. *Shepherd: Copy that, Wardog 5-6 coming in hot. *Wardog: Roger that. (They are picked by the Pave Low. They continue to follow.) *Captain Price: Hold it, steady! (Taking helicopter down. same as waterfall theme.) *Captain Price: Steady! Steady! (He shoots it then the a missile is launched and hits the water next to there Zodiac.) *Captain Price: Watch out! (Screen blacks out. Salmon wakes to find that he was dragged out of the water by Opfor soldiers and Price is not seen. He gets up and starts to head over to the crash site. He encounters a fleeing Shepherd and chases him. He lunges for a punch but Shepherd counters by throwing his head on a car and stabbing him on the chest with a combat knife. He blacks out.) *Shepherd: We are trying to bring on war has much as we can. We will stop peace from happening. (Salmon comes to and sees Shepherd point his .357 Magnum at him.) I know you understand. (but he is attacked by Price. Shepherd goes to grab his gun but Price kicks it away. Endfight same as the endfight theme from MW2 Salmon crawls up to it but Shepherd kicks it away and kicks him in the face. He wakes back up seeing Price barely holding his own. I keeps watching but as soon as Shepherd gets the upper hand he starts to pull the knife. He successfully pulls it out and then turns it around and throws it clean into his chest. Salmon stands up. Shepherd tries to use his last strength and hit him but fails and Salmon stabs him in the heart. But fulls back down. He looks at Price. Price wakes back up. Ending same as the ending theme from MW2. He gets up and sees the injured Captain.) *Captain Price: Jamie! (He runs to his side.) *Captain Price: Jamie!! (He blacks out and wakes up seeing that Price is fixing him up. Price sees a Little Bird. He helps him up.) *Captain Price: It'll old for now. Come on, get up! (They start walking towards it. Nikolai appears.) *Captain Price: Nice timing mate. *Nikolai: Let's go. They'll be looking for us now. (Salmon nearly falls but Nikolai rushes to his aid helping Price to take him to the Little Bird.) *Captain Price: We gotta get, Jamie outta here! *Nikolai: Da - I know the place! (Credits. Endcredits theme same as Endrun. After ending credits, Salmon walks out of the hospital tent reading a squad.) *News Casters: This is just in. The Shadow Company has reported to have surrended. No comment is released on the greatness they took away from the war.) Category:Missions